Seito Kurogane
|Age = 15|Birth = 10th Day of the 5th month, Year 58 of the Imperial Era|Family = Kurogane Family: Ren Kurogane (Father) Inori Kurogane (Mother) Shu Kurogane (Older Brother) Haise Ishida (Older Brother) |Affiliation = League of Mage-Knights Empire of Japan Kurogane Family |Occupation = Student Knight|Blazer Rank = B|Name = Seito Kurogane|Image = Seito Kurogane (Better pic).jpg|Nickname = Sei-San|Kanji = せいとくろがね|Romanisation = Kurogane Seito|Height = 170.18 (5"7')|Weight = 63.5 (140 lbs)|Gender = Male|Blood Type = AB-|Device = Kagutsuchi|Education = Tonrou Academy|Position = Student-Knight|Student Rank = 12|Japanese = |English = |NP = Honoikazuchi Entenka Naraka Yari Ryu Bakuenken Naraka Hitsugi Naraka Bakufū}} Seito Kurogane (せいとくろがね, Kurogane Seito) is a Secondary character of Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance Fanon Canon/light novel series. He is the third son of the Kurogane Family, the 2nd ruling family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. He is an attendee of Kyomon Academy and serves as its twelfth ranked Student-Knight, known as the Inferno King. Backstory Born two years after the birth of his older brother Haise, his parents focused heavily on making him the strongest, almost trying to make up for something though he wasn't sure what exactly why, this caused him to develop a dislike for work and became incredibly lazy though his power was undeniable as he was able to match Blazers with his might alone, he still worked to grow stronger purely to be left alone and as such when he was enrolled into Kyomon, he showed a night and day style with his older brother. Finally feeling free to be himself, he only dueled when necessary but showed unmatched might when these duels happened, his innate ability granting him the title "Inferno King". Personality While he is the youngest member of his family, he is no less arrogant than his older sibling and is quite confident in his powers as a Blazer, because of this he named his Device "Kagutsuchi" for similar reasons to Haise naming his device “Tsukuyomi”. This however is balanced by his dislike of work and fighting, he prefers to end duels immediately due to his dislike of fighting though this hides his natural intellect and combat aptitude. Although if someone can get under his skin, he will initiate combat with intent to destroy his opponent. This immaturity and pride makes it quite clear how little control he has over his emotions as he doesn’t want to live as a blazer, he was forced into being one which causes him to be more lazy than others despite his potential. Though he doesn’t share his Oldest brothers views of strength, he does view power as more important than skill, he does respect great skill. Appearance Much like his family, he has jet black hair that he wears similarly to his older siblings, matching Haise's unkempt appearance though his hair isn't spiky. He also shares his forgotten brothers eyes, having a similar golden hue though his is more lively and brighter than his brothers burnt gold. He is also the shortest of his family, standing at only 170 centimeters though much like his family, is considered quite attractive. He stands with a similar leanness that is shared by his siblings and is commonly seen wearing his academies uniform quite casually, much like Haise. Abilities General Abilities Born under the Kurogane family, Seito was raised under the house and trained to much higher standards than the others, Being an incredibly talented at Prana Control and efficiency, he wields enough noble arts to match Ayane Toudou despite his more average prana reserves compared to her (Though his reserves are above average), because of this and the strength of his Conceptual Manipulation, he can duel with incredible ease and wield fire unmatched compared to others. Swordsmanship He's trained quite extensively in the Kurogane sword style he mastered is known as "Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu" (旭日一心流, lit. Rising Sun Unification Style) which he uses in a manner similar to his father, having a swift and controlled blade. Using these in conjunction with his Hellfire, he can shatter devices with only a handful of swings. Resonant Spiritual Armament "Burn them all, render this world ash: Kagutsuchi !" —Seito Kurogane's words of power. Seito wields a Black and Green Katana with golden highlights and green/gold along the blade, with a blade length of 68.072 cm (26.8 inches) and a black sheath on the side. Like his older brother, he named His Device after a shinto god, in this case "Kagutsuchi" (カグツチ) due to his mother comparing his power to the god of flames. Magic He wields the incredibly powerful magic type from the "Conceptual Manipulation" Branch of magic, dubbed Hellfire. He can produce and shape blue fire capable of obliterating targets with a general blast of flames, because of this he tries to restrain his power to not cause lasting wounds. He can shape these flames in an almost limitless number of ways though he's focused them into 7 Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms He wields 7 Noble Phantasms, all using his advanced prana control to manipulate the hellfire in a multitude of ways which vary in offensive and defensive potential though some are multi use. Due to his very small number of duels, he's only shown off 2 of these Noble Arts but that doesn't deny the power they hold.